Old Friends
by Quinn98
Summary: Reid's earlier years come back. Old friends, family, and foes remembered Reid while he worked hard to forget them.


**Chapter 1**

Hotch called out of his office for the team to go to the round table room. Once the whole team sat down Garcia went to stand in front of the tv to start.

"This case is local, my sweets" said Garcia,"ands this one strange even for us. There is only two victim that are dead but with no cause of death, its like they just dropped dead"

Reid went pale and flipped to the crime scene photos

"Hey Pretty Boy are you okay you look like you have seen a ghost"

Everyone turned and looked at Reid who was going paler by the second "...Im fine?" the statement was more of a question then a answer.

The team decided to let it go and went back to work. "Morgan and Prentiss go interview the families. Rossi you and JJ go to the last crime scene. Reid you go to the morgue. Im going to the police station. The team split up doing their separate tasks.

…..

Reid was near hyperventilating while Garcia explain the case. He rapidly flipped opened the file and read as fast as he could he had to stop when he got to the pictures. Just looking at them brought him back to when he was younger at Hogwarts. The people in the pictures he was sure they had been killed by the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. He hoped that he was wrong, Reid was relieved when Hotch sent him alone. The morgue had only proved his theory correct about how they died.

Reid pulled over the car on the way back to think. He could not let the team know about his past or about the wizarding world. He put so much effort to never think about his younger years.

…

Flashback

Spencer had turned eleven and received his Hogwarts letter. He ran to show his aunt who was so happy that he was going to get to study like his mother had.

"Spence I'm so proud and your mother would be too." Aunt Julia said

"Do you really think"

"Of course I do she loved learning all about it, I remember when she was eleven and her letter came. We were so confused, we thought it was a prank until a teacher came to our home he was a small man he was young just starting to teach. I cant remember his name but he showed us magic and my sister was hooked" laughed Julia.

"What about my normal schooling I cant just drop out"

"How about you take a year off. You're only ten and already in high school, it could be good for you to be around people your own age and you could probably get done this summer or next."

"Kids dont like me i'm to smart"

"Well look at it this way, every one including you will know next to nothing. There will be kids who know more than you about magic, think as if it's a challenge i know that you are bored this could what you need."

Two weeks later they were in Diagon Alley surrounded by magic

"This goes against the laws of science" Stated Spencer.

"Very much so. Let's divide and conquer I will get the potion ingredients and you go to the robe shop and i'll meet you there " Said aunt Julia

Spencer walked into the shop and saw a boy about his age "hello are you going to Hogwarts too, i'm a first year".

"Yes I'm going to be a first year too."

"Im Spencer Rossier but I go by Reid" Spencer held his hand out

"Im Severus Snape, Its nice to meet you." taking Spencer's hand cementing a friendship.

He saw Severus on the train with a red head girl and quickly joined them. Turning to the girl he held out his hand "Hi I'm Spencer Rossier but I go by Reid"

The Girl shook his hand and replied,"Hi, I'm Lily. Why do you go by Reid if your name is Rossier?"

"Ried is my mother's name I don't like my father so I don't use his name" said Spencer, the car had gotten quiet with his answer.

"So what house do you think you will be in" asked Severus to end the awkward silence

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" said Lily

"Ravenclaw most likely and you Severus"

"Slytherin" he replied quietly

A few hours later they all departed the train for the boats they were all amazed at the Castle. They were taken to a hallway and told to wait. A few minutes later a woman came out "I am Professor Mcgonagall we are ready to begin."

The hall ceiling was amazing it showed the outside. Slowly one by one they were sorted into different houses

"Lily Evans" called the Professor "Gryffindor yelled the hat a minute later

"Spencer Rossier" Spencer when up to the stool and took the hat.

"What a strange mind you have - . You could easily be a Ravenclaw with your knowledge and how you are able to keep information. BUT your aunt was right where would be the challenge in that. You want to prove yourself worthy and you want everyone to see your strength not your mind. Your mother is a bright witch i'm so sorry about what happened to her the Cruciatus Curse even in such a short time can do so much damage. Your desire to prove your father wrong that she was weak because she is a muggleborn, that you are weak because your a half-blood. He is wrong i can see much strength in you. You will prove him wrong"

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat

"Severus Snape" in only a few seconds the hat yelling came and Severus went and sat next to his new friend and was less sad that Lily would not be in his house.

End flashback

….

Reid drove back to the current station that they were working in lost in memory of his first friend and his first real day as a wizard. He knew he had to be careful because the team already knew there was something wrong with him, damn profilers. The confrere room from was empty so he started the geographical profile while he waited for the team to meet back up. He was just finishing when Hotch, Rossi, and JJ walked into the room. Five minutes later Morgan and Prentiss walk in.

Hotch stood up to address them "What have we learned so far."

"The unsub was extremely organise, there was no evidence at the crime scene." said Rossi and JJ just noded

"The families were strange, I don't think they had anything do with the killings but they were hiding something." Reported Morgan.

"I cant find anything that connects the families or that they have ever met, they are completely different." came from the computer

They all turned to Reid waiting for his thought. When nothing came they were worried about him after the his reaction to the case.

Reid seeing their looks of concern quickly and quietly said that there was still no cause of death.

"Reid why are you acting like this" ordered Hotch

"Acting like what" Reid said in his most innocent voice with large puppy eyes.

"When you heard about this case you looked panicked and when you saw the crime scene pictures you looked like you might throw up. And know you are withdrawn and you have tried to deflect a question with a question." Hotch said with a little worry in his voice that only someone who knew him could hear.

"I'm just tired" Reid hoped it was enough to get them off his back. The Aurors should have this taken care of soon he just had to put up with this for a little bit.

…..

Later that night when they were release to go home to sleep to be ready for the early morning. Reid was greeted by his familiar Kay, a all black cat that has bright gray eyes.

"Hello Kay how was your day" Reid asked his familiar

"Fine I am happy to see you back but you seem worried" Said Kay in his mind

"This case has some one using the Killing Curse and the Aurors have allowed this to reach my team" sighed Reid

"I know that you have very little to do with magic anymore but please for me put your want some where easily for you to get because your shoe is not it"

Reid pulled out his eleven inch Ash wood with a dragon heartstring as a core out and decided to fish out his old arm holster and charming it to be unnoticeable

"Are you happy now"

"Yes, goodnight"

That night Spencer dreamed about when he was younger and his first few years where great minus the pranks. He finished his high school the summer before Hogwarts. And by the time he was in third year he had two Bachelors in chemistry and mathematics and started a degree in engineering. The war had heated up in his fourth years and his fellow housemates were allowing themselves to be branded like cattle. He and Severus had promised each other that they would never join the mad man. Then fifth year came and everything changed.

Lily and Severus had gotten into a fight, he could not understand Lily those two had been best friends since before Hogwarts and she was thoughing it all out because of what Severus called her when is pride was wounded. After that Severus started to hang out with the branded ones with the silly name, and Lily hung with the boys that had hurt Severus. Severus had started to avoid Spencer and would not talk to him. Spencer cornered Severus one day a few months later where they fought and yelled at each other. When he yelled about him being in love with Lily, Severus said that he does love her, that she is his sister that he loved someone else and he had hurt her and don't want to hurt Spencer too. Spencer tried to tell Severus that he was his best friend and he would not hurt him but Severus just laugh and said that he loved Spencer more than a friend and was ashamed of himself. Spencer in a rare moment of confidence kiss Severus.

Spencer shoot awake after that to started by the memory that he had not thought about in years. Kay woke up and curled into him helping calm Spencer down.

…..

Later that day the team was all together when a police officer came into the room telling that someone had called the tip line and would only talk to the FBI

"Hello Im SSA Hotchner who is this"

"I want to talk to SSA " came a man with a British accent anwer. The whole team turned to Reid who was looking a little sick. Hotch waved him over.

"I am Dr. Reid who is this"

"Hello it has been many years since have talked"

"I had hoped that you would be dead or at least in prison I hear that the weather in azkaban is never hot in the summer" the team was so shock to hear him talk with a sneer and anger that they would not have think he was cable of.

"How dare you talk to me like that Im your better"

"Oh please I would not even let you wash my feet you are a disgrace to our species."

"You filthy Blood Traitor i should have killed you all those years ago but he asked for your life."

"Why are you in America last I knew you would never allow yourself to come at least without the urging of your MASTER" Sneered Reid

" I look forward to meeting again. I can still hear your screaming from when Bella and her husband had you. You were my favorite of the Blood-Traitors that i had the pleasure to torture the only thing that would have made it better would be if there had been a Weasley but they were protected, but I had you who was never given protection because of your house and that you were thought of as grey. You should have joined us when you had the chance because they would never accept a snake."

" I would die before i joined you. You are DISGUSTING. You raped, you tortured, you killed. All for your master and where is he now."Yelled into the phone. The other man hung up the phone.

Spencer all but collapse into the chair trying to not look at his team mates.

"Reid what was that" ordered Hotch

"Just the past catching up to me." said reid


End file.
